Forever
by FredForever
Summary: Hermione is injured during Battle and Ron is afraid he will never get to get to tell her how he feels. Uses the main DH plot but I let Fred live because I always hated that he died. it's my first fic ever! ! Over 3,100 hits and not enough reviews! DONE!
1. Are You Okay?

HERMIONE"S POV

"Hermione!" Hermione heard Ron shouting her name through the mass of fighting people. "Hermione! Where are you?"

He spotted her and rushed over to her. They had been battling side by side until Hermione was distracted during a duel with a Death Eater and they were separated. Hermione could tell by Ron's face he had been looking for her. He looked relieved to finally have found her.

"Where have you been?"

"I got involved in a duel and got separated. I tried to find you, but you had already left the castle." She replied.

"Looking for you!" he retorted.

She tried to smile back at him, but she all of a sudden felt overcome with dizziness.

"Are you okay?" his voice changed from relief to concern.

"Yes, of course," she said, but it was a lie. She felt terrible. A Death Eater had hit her with a spell she had never heard before and she was starting to feel ill. "Is this really the time for conversation!" She yelled over the sound of the battle raging around them.

Ron shook his head and they moved further into the mass of fighting people.

RON'S POV

Harry was in the final stand off against Voldemort. They were circling and yelling back and forth. The end was drawing nearer. Hermione and Ron stood by with many people, waiting.

Ron glanced down at Hermione. She was really pale and practically shaking. Ron was past worried now. She had been looking off for a while and she looked as if she was deteriorating fast. Being stubborn, he knew, she would never admit anything was wrong.

Suddenly, it was over. Voldemort was dead. The good guys had won. Ron had never been happier in his life, but that changed almost instantly. He had looked to Hermione with excitement, but she was as white as a sheet and she looked as if she hadn't even realized what had just happened. She collapsed at Ron's feet, breathing shallowly and a dark stain leaking through her shirt.

"Hermione!" he yelled. "Hermione, wake up! Please wake up!" he begged her unconscious figure.

He was gently shaking her shoulder, not wanting to injure her further. She gave him no response and she was losing blood quickly, because of a large gash across her stomach that appeared mysteriously out of nowhere.

Ron scooped her up in his arms gently and carried her into the castle, trying not to think about the girl he loved, dying in his arms.


	2. What? Why?

RON'S POV

Ron carried Hermione's limp, near lifeless body through the Great Hall past hundreds of cheering people. The end of the darkness was happy news for some people, but for Ron, it could mean the end of the girl he loved. Hermione was still bleeding and was getting progressively paler. Her blood was staining Ron's shirt, but he didn't care. He held Hermione close, trying to find help for her.

"Ron! Can you beli –" Ginny stopped short at the sight of Hermione's mangled body. "Ron, what happened!"

"I don't even know," he replied weakly, "We were fighting and we got separated and then all of a sudden…." He looked down at Hermione. He was grateful Ginny understood and he didn't have to explain everything and relieve what had just happened.

"Where should I take her?" Ron asked Ginny, since she had been inside for longer than he had and she knew where everything was set up. At least he hoped she did. That's all he had.

"Madame Pomfrey is over there by those beds. I guess you could take her there for now." She told him sadly, pointing in the direction she had talked about.

"Thanks, Ginny," he said walking in that direction, but seeing Ginny's worried face he turn back. "Harry's outside." She smiled at him and left the Hall.

Putting all his attention back toward Hermione, he took her over to where the temporary Hospital Wing was set up. There were beds everywhere and Madame Pomfrey was rushing around with several medi-witches helping her tend to patients.

"Oh my! Mr. Weasley put Miss Granger on that bed there." Madame Pomfrey told Ron when she saw him and Hermione.

Ron laid her down on the bed he was directed to. It scared him that she stayed perfectly still when he set her down. It appeared that she was barely breathing. A medi-witch rushed over and started to examine Hermione.

"What happened?" She asked Ron as she took Hermione's pulse and started to check Hermione's wounds.

"I don't really know, she looked pale and then she only started bleeding a few minutes ago." Ron told her. The medi-witch sort of gasped.

"What?" Ron asked nervously.

"You need to leave now, sir" The medi-wizard began pushing Ron away from Hermione's bedside.

"What? Why?"

"You just do. You can hopefully see her later." She answered him.

"What do you mean hopefully?!" Ron called after her as she closed the curtains that had been put around the temporary hospital wing to discourage onlookers, such as Ron, that would only get in the way of the medi-witches.

Ron panicked. _Hopefully?? _He thought. She would have to be all right. He never got to tell her how he felt about her. He was supposed to be with her, forever. She couldn't leave him now. He couldn't let that happen. Ron walked outside looking for Harry.


	3. Ron?

HERMIONE'S POV

Hermione woke up suddenly to unfamiliar surroundings.

"Ron?" she called out weakly, her voice barely above a whisper. It hurt to move and she didn't have any idea where she was.

The last thing she remembered was a flash and Voldemort was dead. She didn't remember anything after that. Frankly, she was scared. After what had happened at Malfoy Manor, she was terrified of what else could happen to her or Ron or Harry or the Weasleys. She tried to look around, but she became overwhelmed with dizziness. She was trembling and felt cold. From what she could tell, she was in a bed with curtains around it. He stomach hurt severely and when she felt it all she felt were bandages that covered almost her entire torso.

"Ron?" She called out again. She wanted him there. She was scared and hurt and wanted him to be with her. After their kiss in the Room of Requirement she assumed he felt the same way about her as she did about him. She hoped he did at least.

Suddenly, a woman walked through the curtains and smiled at her. Hermione became frightened again. She tried to speak, but she was hit with extreme dizziness and a sharp pain in her abdomen.

"It's okay, dear," we are moving you to the actual hospital wing for the patients that need intensive care for the time being." She levitated the temporary bed and began to move Hermione out of the curtained in room.

_What does the actual Hospital Wing mean?? Intensive care? Where is Ron??? _Hermione thought. She felt as if she was beginning to cry. She was in pain and scared and needed Ron. That is all she reminded because blacked out seconds later.


	4. Intensive Care?

RON"S POV

Ron found Harry talking to Ginny, just outside the entrance to the Great Hall. They were standing farther away than normal, probably so Harry would not have to worry about people coming up and congratulating him on destroying Voldemort. Ron knew they probably wanted to be alone, but he couldn't help himself. He approached them.

"Hey, Ron," Harry turned towards Ron, his voice filled with worry, "How's Hermione."

He shrugged.

"I told them what happened and then the medi-witch pushed me out of the room." Ron was starting to get worried again. Suddenly talking to Harry made him feel worse. He wanted to go find Hermione, and see if she was okay.

"I'll see you guys later," Ron told the couple as he walked towards the castle again.

Harry and Ginny smiled at him sadly then turned back to each other. Ron wanted that. He wanted a happily ever after. He wanted that with the girl that now lay in a hospital bed, probably dying. He felt closer to tears than he had in a long time. He decided to go insist he see Hermione, no matter what the medi-witch said.

He approached the curtain that Hermione was behind and flung it open, wanting to see her so badly it hurt. He was surprised to find that the little room was empty. Luckily, the medi-witch that had kicked him out came back into the room.

"We moved her to the normal Hospital Wing," she told Ron, "that is where we are taking the patients who need intensive care. More supplies up there and Madame Pomfrey is up there now too tending to them."

Ron had stopped listening and was already on his way to the Hospital Wing.

_Intensive care? How bad is she? _He thought desperately. He bounded down the corridor that led to the room that held Hermione in it, hurt and weak. He wanted to be with her. He _needed_ to be with her


	5. Too Late?

RON"S POV

Ron burst into the Hospital Wing in a flurry. About three quarters of the beds were occupied and about half of them had curtains around them. Madame Pomfrey was tending to a boy that had a layer of thick boils covering her skin.

"Hermione?!" Ron called out into the busy infirmary.

"Mr. Weasley!" Madame Pomfrey retorted back, "Shouting in the Hospital Wing shall not be permitted."

"Sorry," Ron mumbled, "I can to see Hermione."

"Oh," she replied softer and much kinder than her original greeting, "she's in the second to last bed on the left."

Ron thanked her and walked over to where she had told him. He saw Hermione lying there, helpless. She looked so small. Curtains didn't surround her bed and she was still wearing her jeans and sweater. The sweater had been torn and a large bandage covered her torso. She was still pale and breathing shallowly.

Ron sat down in a chair next to the bed. He felt so useless, she was lying there and there was nothing he could do for her, the girl of his dreams. Madame Pomfrey approached him.

"It's a very rare curse they used on her," she told him, making him jump, "it causes injuries to creep up from the inside out." Ron was confused. Noticing this, she elaborated.

"Regularly," she continued, "when one is hit with a curse that creates visible injuries, it forms the same way a cut would form; from the outside in. In the case of this curse, the wound starts from the inside so it is hard to detect before it's too late."

"Too late??" Ron asked scared, while holding Hermione's limp, cold hand.

"Luckily the medi-witch that was treating her had had a case before so she recognized the symptoms. This is good because if one tries to treat the wounds using magic, the patient will immediately hemorrhage and will most likely not pull through it. Miss Granger will have to fight the injures off herself, without magic. It is unknown at this point if she will make it. I'm sorry."

She patted his arm softly and went back to tending other patients. Ron looked at Hermione's face and couldn't even think that she might not make it. He couldn't imagine life without her.


	6. Infection?

RON'S POV

Ron held Hermione's limp hand as he sat by her bed. He had been sitting there for at least ten minutes. He couldn't bring himself to leave. He knew she needed him. At least he hoped she needed him. Maybe it was the other way around. Maybe she didn't need him, but he needed her. Maybe it was both.

Ron felt Hermione's hand twitch. He looked up from his thoughts. She started to stir. Ron moved his chair closer to her face.

"Hermione?" he said softly, his hopes very high at the moment. "Hermione, can you hear me?"

Her eyes flickered barely open. Ron couldn't help but smile.

"Hermione, how do you feel?" he asked he tenderly. "Hermione?"

Hermione's eyes blinked rapidly and she appeared not to have heard Ron. Ron started to panic. Hermione's head rolled from side to side on the pillow and she sort of let out a moan. Ron touched her face and to his surprise I was very warm and he got scared again. He called for Madame Pomfrey.

"She's running a fever." She told him after she examined Hermione again. "It is just her body fighting off an infection that probably formed because of the wounds. At the moment it doesn't look to good for her. I am so sorry."

She walked away. Ron felt tears welling up in his eyes. _Infection?_ She couldn't leave him. She couldn't die. He wouldn't let that happen.

Acting on a sudden impulse, Ron stood up from the chair and lay down on the bed next to Hermione. He put one arm around her frail body and turned his head in towards hers. Even though unconscious, Hermione's head tilted inwards and rested on Ron's shoulder where it fit perfectly. Where it was meant to be.


	7. Hermione?

HERMIONE'S P0V

Hermione opened her eyes slowly to reveal a bright-lit room. Her torso was still hurt, and she was still pretty dizzy, but oddly, she felt slightly better. She smelled a familiar, comforting smell and her head was resting on something comfortable, but it was not a pillow as she had expected. She tilted her head only slightly and saw the side of Ron. She instantly felt better.

"Ron?" she said weakly.

"_Hermione?_"

"Yeah? What's wrong? Why are you acting so surprised?" she asked him since he sounded quite shocked when he responded to her.

"Well, er… You weren't doing so great and the healers said that er….." his voice faded off as he looked sideways down at Hermione. She understood what he meant.

"Yeah well, I'm not going anywhere. You and Harry could never get along without me." She was half kidding, but as she said it, she knew that it was partly the truth.

"Of course we couldn't" Ron told her, giving her a slight squeeze from the side.

Hermione began to feel dizzy again and she rolled her head so it was lying partly on Ron's chest. The room was spinning all around and she felt herself beginning to tremble. Ron put his arm tighter around her and rested his head on top of hers as she tried to refocus the room. Hermione began to focus her eyes again and ceased trembling.

"Better?" Ron asked her.

"Yes, thank you" she told him.

She was happy for the first time in months and she peacefully fell back into a well-needed comforting sleep, as did Ron.

(A/N: This chapter will be posted in Ron's POV later tonight and any suggestions of what should happen later on in this story are gladly welcome and accepted)


	8. Ready?

(A/N: I know I said I would have that chapter in Ron's POV, but I felt like you would rather get along with the story. If not, tell me and I might write it!!)

RON'S POV

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"Yes Ronald, I am!" Ron heard through the door of Ginny's room.

It had been two weeks since the Final Battle and Hermione had been discharged from the Hospital Wing. She still had the wound across her abdomen and her torso was still nearly completely bandaged. The pain was nearly all gone and she recovered over her infection. Madame Pomfrey had told her that as long as she didn't do anything too extreme, she would be perfectly fine in a couple of weeks. Hermione, as well as Harry, was staying at the Burrow now. Hermione was staying with Ginny, and Harry with Ron.

Harry and Ginny were back together and Hermione and Ron finally got together. Since Hermione had only been okay for a little over a week, Ron was constantly worried about her.

"You need to stop worrying!" She called back, practically reading his thoughts.

"Fine, Hermione. I will be downstairs." He walked away after he heard her call no one else was home right now. Harry and Ginny were at Fred and George's flat, (A/N: Remember I let Fred live!), and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were out shopping.

Hermione and Ron were planning to spend the day walking around outside around the Burrow. Hermione walked down the stairs wearing jeans, sneakers, and a loose sweater, because it still hurt when she wore tight clothes.

"Hey" Ron said softly, kissing her gently.

"Hey" Hermione responded back. "Ready?"

"Yes" he entwined his fingers with hers and walked out the door.

It was a beautiful evening and Ron and Hermione talked and laughed all the way to the old oak tree that was on the edge of the Burrow's property line.

When they reached tree, Ron leaned up against the trunk of it and Hermione leaned against his chest. It was a perfect evening.

After a few moments Ron kissed Hermione tenderly and the nsummoned all of his Gryffindor courage.

"Hermione, er" he stuttered, " I love you."

Ron exhaled, waiting for her response. It had been at least 30 seconds before he began get confused, he though she loved him to.

"Hermione?" he said, turning her around slowly. "HERMIONE!" He began to panic at what he saw.

(A/N: I know, CLIFFHANGER! You just have to wait and see.


	9. Okay?

(A/N: I really hate this fic now so I'm just going to finish it to make my readers happy and I leave it open ended which I know will make some people unhappy, but I like leaving some up to the imagination. Thanks for reading. Over **3,110** hits!!!!!!! Please, please **review** and just maybe if you guys hate the end that much I might add another chapter on.)

"HERMIONE!" Ron panicked at what he saw.

Hermione was as white as a sheet and she appeared to be slipping in and out of consciousness. Blood was running out of her nose, mouth, and ears. The large dark stain forming through her sweater tipped Ron off to the fact that her original wound had reopened.

"Hermione?! HELP!" He called in a blind painic, but soon realized that no one was home.

Ron swore to himself. She needed more help that he could give her and she needed it _now. _Ron did the only thing he could think of. He gently grabbed Hermione's hands, lifter her so he was supporting her, and then disapparated.

* * *

Hermione woke to the sound of many people rushing around and became aware of the fact that someone holding her upright. She felt warm liquid dripping down her face and neck as well.

She tried to move and open her eyes, but the wound across her torso shot pain through her body. She whimpered and crumpled against the tall figure that was holding her up.

"Whoa, Hermione." She recognized Ron's voice. "It'll be okay," but Hermione heard the unsure tone in his voice.

She opened her eyes to reveal the lobby of a very crowded St. Mungos. Not remembering what happened at all, she became very confused as to why she was here. All of the light and movement began to make her feel uneasy and she soon felt herself falling into unconsciousness.

"Hermione," Ron said still trying to hold her upright. "Hermione ….." His voice trailed off.

She felt someone with much colder and less comforting hands began pushing her down toward a bed. And she felt herself being pull away from Ron and wheeled down the nearest hallway.

"I love you too." She said barely above a whisper, unheard by Ron, seconds before she fell into blackness.

(A/N: Okay that's the end. If you don't like it or want to give me **suggestions** of what to do from here feel free to **review** and tell me, or don't complain. P.S. my other story "Shell Cottage Sanctuary" is now updated. Thanks for reading.)


End file.
